This invention pertains to starting ramps and particularly to a starting ramp which is used to enhance the starting ability of a vehicle, especially when the vehicle is pulling a trailer. A significant use for the ramp of the invention is in assisting a vehicle pulling a boat-laden trailer up a launch ramp.
The popularity of compact, light weight vehicles has grown in the past few years. The primary reason for such growth and popularity is the greater fuel economy of these smaller vehicles. However, the pulling ability of such vehicles is significantly less than that of full-sized, conventional vehicles. One situation in which the reduced pulling ability can cause significant problems is that in launching and recovery boats on inclined boat ramps. With conventional, full-sized vehicles, sufficient power and weight is available to recover a boat and pull the boat and trailer up an inclined launch ramp. The smaller vehicles suffer from decreased engine power and lighter weight which reduces traction both deficiencies combining to make boat recovery difficult.
An object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which will enhance the starting ability of a vehicle on an inclined surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which will travel with the vehicle/trailer combination once the vehicle has cleared the starting ramp.
A further object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which will remain outboard of the wheel path of the vehicle and trailer once the vehicle is clear of the starting ramp.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which will smoothly glide on the inclined surface without damaging the starting ramp or the surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which is collapsible and which may be set at more than one height.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a starting ramp which is easy to manufacture and has a minimal number of components thereto.
The starting ramp of the invention is intended for use with a wheeled vehicle for enhancing the starting ability of the vehicle and for moving with the vehicle in a forward direction after the vehicle is clear thereof. The starting ramp includes a wedge-shaped ramp which has a generally rectangular ground-contacting base, including a frame which has plural, box-like regions formed thereon. Plural base pads are mounted to the frame and are spring-biased to a position where the pads extend below the level of the base and provide a skid surface when the vehicle is clear of the ramp, the pads being shiftable upwards relative to the frame when the vehicle is on the ramp, providing a slip-resistant contact between the frame and the ground. The ramp includes an inclined, vehicle-support surface which extends upwards from one end of the base and an upright member extending between the other end of the base and vehicle-support surface. A length of chain is connected to the other end of the ramp and is attachable to the vehicle. A coil spring extends between a side of the ramp and the chain and provides direction orienting mechanism which is operable to direct the chain along a side of the ramp as the vehicle clears the ramp, causing end-for-end rotation of the ramp.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.